There are many methods based upon image analysis for identifying the optimum imaging location for an optical system. The most commonly used method involves a statistical analysis of a particular part of the image. Three sequential images are acquired, and their histograms analyzed, in order to determine the direction of movement of the lens to achieve a focused image. However, there are problems associated with statistical analysis methods, for example, these methods are multi-step procedures and therefore require substantial computational resources. Further, such methods can be time consuming.
There is a need for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as providing additional benefits. Overall, the above examples of some related systems and associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.